The Viliains and new in the movies.
In the Movie of The Swan Princess there are 3 Villians: Rothbart, Clavius and Zelda. Every one is working by the Forbbiden Arts using an Orb. They try get what they need. For example, Rothbart, uses his Spell to transform Odette into a swan and force her to stay at the lake where she can transform into a human when the moon shines on the surface. Or his Hag ( later called Bridget) to the imposter as Odette, so Derek had to make a Vow Of Everlasting love. Rothbart get's killed by Derek as he saved Odette. Clavius, the new Villain of the second movie, kidnaps Queen Uberta, Derek's mother, and imprison her in his lair. He goes to Swan Lake to get the Orb and Odette says that he's too late because after Rotbart death he destroys everything. He imprisons Odette in the tower. Odette had to fly out then Derek goes to a trap. Her friends are freed by finding the Orb and again she transforms into a Swan again to find him. She finds him just in time from his death. Clavius dies in his lair by a huge explosion, because the orb get's broken and Odette is a human again. In the third movie, a woman called Zelda kidnaps a Yarkey Bird named Whizzer to let him know if the Forbbiden Arts are still there. The Forbidden Arts are still there and she disguises herself as a Damsel in Distress. Lord Rogers had a crush on her. Odette is angry with Derek because he hide the Forbidden Arts but soon she forgives him and they see Zelda and they notice something is wrong. That night Zelda steals the treasure chest with Rothbart's notes and escapes. To her dismay the notes are incomplete, preventing her from gaining the full powers of the Forbidden Arts. Zelda questions Whizzer, and realizes that Derek kept the remaining portion of the notes somewhere else. Zelda casts a seeker to find Odette, while Whizzer is sent to Derek with a ransom note. The seeker successfully brings Odette, along with Jean-Bob (Donald Sage Mackay) as stowaway), to Zelda's lair. Zelda transforms Odette into a swan, and imprisons her and Jean-Bob in a circle of green fire. Elsewhere, Derek receives the ransom note and retrieves the final Forbidden Arts note from where he'd hidden it in the library. Whizzer is also captured by Speed (Doug Stone) and Puffin (Steve Vinovich), who convince him to help them stop Zelda. Whizzer eventually agrees, and the gang head out to help Derek to rescue Odette. Derek arrives at Zelda's lair, and is forced to hand over the final note to her. Zelda gains the full strength of the Forbidden Arts, and in the fight that ensues she conjures up a destroying red seeker to destroy Odette. Odette, with Puffin following her, flies away from the lair in an attempt to escape the fireball. Whizzer distracts Zelda by imitating Rothbart's voice, allowing Derek to snap her wand in two. Zelda falls onto her own green fireball and is destroyed. Puffin arrives to inform Derek that Odette hadn't been able to escape in time, and she had been killed by the fireball. Derek is distraught, regretting that he hadn't destroyed the Forbidden Arts notes earlier. He burns the notes, and the flames take on the orange-and-yellow shape of a swan, from which Odette materializes, having been returned to life. The new villain are some Flying Squirrels. They find an old prophecy and they think that Odette is evil and they kidnap Alise. Category:Villain